


Fabricated Amourousness

by Stellum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens shit, Angst, Build up, I mean come on there in space, Keith is angsty and sad, Lance is bit loopy, M/M, Pidge has they them pronouns, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellum/pseuds/Stellum
Summary: The Paladins arrive and yet another foreign yet beautiful strange planet. Upon seeing the vast gorgeous landscape, Lance insists that he must go, for reasons his other teammates might not think. After lots of whining and puppy dog eyes, lance gets his way. Only one condition: Bring Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted fan fiction so i hope you'll enjoy! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, i dont have an editor at the moment! Any and all criticism is appreciated!! I would love the feedback, good or bad, so i may grow and improve beautifully! Enjoy!

Keith sighed as he made his way past a thick blue plant that nearly paralleled a fern, ‘do they even have ferns on other planets?’ The red paladin thought for a fleeting moment before looking up. Glancing past the other brightly colored foreign plants and rough stone gravel Keith’s violet eyes rested on the broad back in front of him. His gaze hardened as he glared at the blue and white armored torso; after all it was his entire fault he got dragged out here. Keith didn’t like leaving the castle unless necessary, he liked being safe and guarded or at the very least training just in case a surprise attack ensued. Instead he was lugged on an alien planet with this idiot. Why Keith you might ask? The moment Lance saw large coral flowers on the thin hologram screen brought up in front of Coran; he immediately exclaimed he had to see them for himself. Of course at first both Allura and Shiro, the seemly parent titles of the group, had protested, explaining how it was too dangerous going onto an unfamiliar planet without any knowledge of it or its habitants. After many of Lance’s puppy dog eyes and pursed lips, whining how he never gets to do anything HE wants to do, which is entirely untrue in Keith’s opinion, Allura gave in and told him he could on one condition; bring Keith. Naturally both of them had objected this condition, Lance with a “Really? With Keith?” and Himself with “I wasn’t even a part of this conversation”, before Shiro cut them both off, “You two are a part of a team now. You don’t have to love each other but you have to be able to work together as a team” Thus Keith was forced to follow the blue moron into the depths of this unknown planet. Lost in thought on how he got planted into this situation he failed to notice the yellow bark like branch snap back and hit him square in the forehead.  
“Lance!” Keith angrily growled out at the boy in front of him, all the while rubbing his red forehead, “What the hell!” Lance just turned slightly before sidestepping a purple waist high shrub, “My bad” the tan boy said with a half-hearted smile and sheepish shrug. Keith’s blood boiled as his shoes crunched stones in his wake, really? Forcibly take him all the way out here just to hit him in the face and not even apologize correctly? Keith may have limited social skills but he knew when someone half assed an apology. He contemplated just stepping on the purple calf high plant in his way out of frustration but thought better of it. Knowing outer space, the plant would kill him or something. Exotic plants and resentful grumbles aside the two paladins broke from the weirdly patterned shrubbery to see a lilac tinted river. It sparkled abnormally bright, well abnormal for earth’s standards, as the body of water rushed and ran as far as either of them could see. Lance continued walking till he was met with the gentle slope of rocks near the edge of the lapping water and sat down, careful not to fall in. Keith followed suit himself and sat down, though further from the lilac liquid, and allowed himself to breathe momentarily. Just as his muscles started to relax he heard a rustling of fabric and metal and immediately looked to the boy accompanying him.  
“Lance, what are you doing?” he questioned, trying to keep concern from lacing into his tone, as he watched the other boy remove his leg and chest armor. The Red paladin was going to snap at Lance to explain himself until Lance promptly stood up and threw Keith an excited grin, “Just going for a swim!” The brunette cheered before practically dive bombing into the lavender currents. Keith quickly scrambled to his armor clad feet, rushing to the edge of the unusual river to search for his team mate. “Lance!?” He called out into the depths of water, to no Advil it seemed. The only thing he could hear was the water rushing by, occasionally lapping at the tips of his shoes, before he felt a slim hand tightly grasp his shin. Sooner than Keith’s brain could process, the hand swiped the confused and frustrated boy’s leg from underneath him, letting gravity work the rest out until, he too, was in the body of water. Keith gasped out of shock, his lungs expecting air but was met with bubbling liquid instead, as he felt himself sinking. He thrashed his limbs, his armor weighing him down, making his limbs feel as if they were in quick sand. He tried to listen for anything but the only noises filling his ears was the rushing water that continued to overwhelm his senses. As his mind told him to stop, to calm down and breathe, his body forced him to panic; continuing to try and swim up out of absolute terror. Keith’s body became water logged and started to become limp, sinking further into the lavender depths, before he felt two sturdy hands wrap around his torso. His mind was muddled as he was being pulled up; he broke the surface heaving, his lungs screaming for the oxygen much needed for him at that moment. All the excess water once in his frame now spilling from his trembling lips, as his body is hauled up on sharp rocks that pricked his skin like needles. The dark haired boy didn’t bother dragging his numb legs onto shore before throwing up any contents that happened to be in his stomach, his elbows and hands pressing harshly into the ground beneath him.  
“Mérida! I’m so sorry!” He heard a voice travel behind him and too his side, pulling his thoughts away from his now sore throat. “Pense questions podía nadar!” He spoke rapidly in a language Keith really couldn’t recognize right then. “Whoa whoa” Keith said slowly as result of the onslaught of liquid clogging his senses only ticks before. “What did you?” Keith didn’t have to finish his sentence as Lance leaned down next to the gasping boy, his brows furrowed, “Nothing, don’t worry about it” Keith turned onto his back, his face switched to look up at the clear light purple atmosphere that hovers atop them as the red paladin struggles to even his breaths. Quite a few wheezes later Keith sits up, his head spinning, as he pushes against the ground with his fabric covered palms. “Alright let’s go” the disgruntled paladin grumbled once he was standing, though wobbling a bit; even though he would never admit that. Once Lance didn’t say anything the soaked boy looked to him, Lance had his mouth open, as if he was going to say something important, but then noticed Keith’s stare and shook his head, “Alright, let me put on my armor” Keith shrugged off his teammate’s weird behavior as he waited for the lanky boy to continue pulling on the rough exterior. Once Lance finished he stood up and wordlessly made his way past the shorter paladin, even though it was only half an inch and Lance made it evident that it was known, and lead the way to the reason they came here in the first place. Right. That. Keith swore under his breath, honestly, could this get any worse? He was already stuck out here with his so called “rival” and almost died drowning, yet they still have to find these ridiculous flowers? Keith saw Lance flinch in front of him as they both heard a static noise in their helmets, a tell tell sign that someone is trying to connect with them.  
“Keith? Lance?” Shiro’s voice rang out of the small speakers in his headgear, “Have you guys reached those flowers yet?” Keith quickly took action; he needed someone besides Lance to talk to, though the usually optimistic boy hadn’t said much the last ten dobashes. “Not yet Shiro” He replied, a slight tone of annoyance slipping into his voice. “Hmm” Shiro paused for a moment and even though Keith couldn’t see the muscular man he still imagined him with his real hand to his chin, “Do you know how far you both are from them? Allura and I are worried about you two being out there during nightfall” Keith scoffed, typical; out of all the paladins Shiro is always the most worried about Keith. It didn’t really make any sense to the red paladin considering his past involved him walking down many, many dark alleyways at night. “We should be there in about fifteen dobashes” Lances voice caught the Keith off guard, especially since it echoed with Lance in front of him and his surprisingly chipper voice continuing to transmit through the helmet adoring his head. “Great!” The black paladin replied with much enthusiasm, an underlying tone of relief in his exclamation, “When you’re done call me and I’ll pick you up in my lion.” Right before the oldest paladin hung up though Keith heard a shout, “Be careful faithful paladins!” Keith rolled his eyes, affectionately none the less, “We will princess” the still drenched teen assured her before the connection went silent once again. When Keith had looked up Lance was back to slouching, staring at the ground beneath his feet like it had done him wrong, as he walked. That was when Keith had realized, he does like it when Lance talks. Once the blue paladin does become muted an intangible discomfort grows, it lingers till the dark haired teen feels like he could choke on it, so he does something that’s impossible for Keith; He starts a conversation.  
“Why did you want to go see these flowers anyway?” Keith had asked, hopefully with no malice to his words, this is how you conversated right? For a tick or two the other paladin didn’t answer, Keith almost gave it up until he heard the blue eyed boy sigh, “My mother loves flowers.” Keith almost asked, ‘what does that have to do with this?’ but bit his tongue, surely there had to be a further explanation. That there was, “ I miss her a lot so I figured if I saw something this beautiful and got to tell her about it..it would make her happy if I came home again” The whole time the blue paladin talked his voice was filled with longing, and aching heartache that Keith didn’t even have to see his face to know. Once the violet eyed paladin processed what lance said he felt an ache hit him right in-between his rib cage. “If I came home again.” Keith had come to terms that no one on earth would care about his disappearance, most likely not even realize he was gone but lance, Lance has a family. Lance has parents who love and care for his being, something the pale teen had never gotten experience, and even siblings who would await his visit home that may never even come. Now that Keith understood why the sulking boy wanted this so badly and why he had been so off, he; to put it frankly, felt like an ass. “Look Lance-“Before Keith could finish Lance interrupted him with a shrill squeal, “Keith! It’s over here!” as he screamed the tan boy danced in excitement, his whole aura changing at the snap of a finger. The red and white clad boy nodded with an eyebrow raised, “And why are you just standing there?” Lance rolled his eyes and huffed, seemingly out of frustration, before swiftly grabbing Keith’s hand as he bolted off, pulling a very confused Keith along with him. “L-lance! Slow down!” the half amused half irritated teen shouted to the elastic paladin tugging him through the colorful forest. Moments after his request the boy in front of him came to an abrupt stop, causing Keith to slam face first into his strikingly lean back, “Lance! What is your d-“The words seemed to die off in Keith’s throat once he saw it.  
Resting in the rough ground before them was a large rose colored flower. Just a single petal seemed to be as tall as Lance himself and as wide as several hunks stacked together. The middle of the blossom was a pure coral blush fading into a darker rose color and ending the edges of the large leaflet in a deep violet, much like Keith’s eyes. The floral plant seemed to have a golden aura about it, like the pollen had been dusted along its being. Mesmerized by the plants elegance the two just stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. Keith noticed the pollen lightly floating in the air, placing themselves along the two paladin’s frames, adding a slight shimmer to their appearances. Lance took in a deep breath; “S-she would love this” his voice sounded little and choked, as if he was holding back the waterworks that were certainly to come. Keith panicked internally at the homesick boy’s reaction, what should he say? He had never been put in this situation; never had a mother nor been the one left to comfort another human being. Keith cautiously walked beside his almost-in-tears teammate. He rested his hand tenderly upon the sad paladins shoulder, trying his best to sound soothing, “She would be proud of you Lance.” As the words left the tip of his tongue the fiery teen didn’t remove his gaze from the massive blossom in front of them. Lance nodded before giving a yearning gaze to the pink plant. He reached out his hand, leaning forward to touch the professedly soft petal. “Lance maybe you shouldn’t-“ before the red paladin could finish speaking his warning the flower grew twice its size, moving at its own accord. Keith could only stand there as the blossom ate Lance whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith expected many things to result from this mission; Wanting to hit Lance, Arguing with the blue paladin, and never finding this stupid plant. What he didn't expect is to be frozen in place as a thrumming flower devours his teammate. The red paladin stood in fear and awe as his thoughts caught up to him, making him realize that holy shit he has to save Lance's ass. Keith felt the muscles in his legs coil as he prepared to launch at the carnivorous plant, his bayard forming mid-leap. Keith pushed his blade harshly into the outer layer of the flower, hearing the petal tear where he had made contact with it. What was left was a thin sheen layer of the plant, showing a unconscious Lance. Keith quickly pulled out his small dagger and cut the wispy looking tier. The raven haired boy reached his hand inside the oozing flower and grabbed his teammates arm, having to press the soles of his feet firmly into the ground. After a few powerful tugs Lance slumped to the ground, a light pink liquid covering him. Keith keeled down next to him, checking his pulse and sighing in relief once he felt a heartbeat. With a quiet sigh Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, feeling the plants ooze drip down into his armor onto the small of his back. The violet eyed boy shuddered in disgust at the feeling but continued walking none the less, making sure to avoid any other plants just in case they decided to eat him too.  
He grunted deeply as he adjusted to Lance's body weight, "Allura? Coran?" Keith called out into the intercom, praying someone would pick up.  
"Keith?" Allura's voice rung out through out his head gear, "Keith, is everything okay?"  
"Princess we need someone to get us now, Lance is hurt" He said a bit breathless, already making his way down the purple creek he had almost died in. Despite that happening Keith was worried, lance was just trying to lighten the mood and have fun but Keith had been a bit...harsh. Keith huffed, blaming it on lance being over his shoulder and not his internal turmoil.  
"Shiro is on his way" The silver haired maiden spoke, interrupting the red paladins conflicting thoughts.  
"Thank you princess" He replied ,panting, surprised at how much Lance actually weighs, for god's sake the boy was a stick. He shook his head to rid of his needless thoughts, right now he had to concentrate on getting as far as he could despite the extra weight on his shoulders. Just as Keith was about to set his teammate down to take a break he feels wind whip his hair around and debris fly, hitting his leg armour. He looks up to see the black lion, trying to land her paws as gently as she could on the ground. Black lowered her snout to the gravel, mouth agape, before Shiro briskly walked out of his flying companion.  
"Is he okay?" The leader asked, obvious concern in his dark eyes, Eyebrows drawn down to his brow bones. Keith looked away from Shiro's gaze, still feeling at fault, as he stared to move into Black, "I'm not to sure" he replied softly. Shiro's lips pressed together as the gears turned in his head, following the plainly upset teen. Once Lance was secured within Blacks cockpit and her paladin inside of his piolting seat shiro moved the lion, "What exactly happened?"  
Keith drew in a long breath from his nose, ignoring the look he saw in the reflection of shiros screens, " We were searching for that flower and once we did Lance froze infront of it, kinda like in a trance, then it swallowed him."  
His teammate raised a thick eyebrow, "it..swallowed him?" He echoed, not being able to process the sentence immediately. Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, just realizing how insane he sounded, "Weirdly enough, yes. I had to cut him out and it wasn't easy" The black paladin nodded in understanding, "We should have him examined by Allura immediately, the flower was the same one from Coran's screen correct?" The raven haired boy nodded, "Yeah, it was twice my size " he grimaced, remembering the shrinking feeling he felt standing in front of the greenery.  
The rest of the ride back to the castle was full of tense silence. Once Black pulled into the hanger Keith saw the entire team there. That's when something clicked in his head, the team really did rely on Lance. Judging by the solemn tense looks on their faces, no one was there to laugh or make jokes and maybe lighten the situation a little. That's because the person who did was hurt. Keith shook his head out of his thoughts before picking Lance up bridal style out into the castle.  
"We need to get him in the Healing pod immediately" Allura said before Keith could even think about opening his mouth. He nodded numbly as the rest of the team followed him to the infirmary. Keith waited for Allura, Coran and Pidge to move from coding the pods settings before laying Lance inside, careful not to jostle him too harshly. Once the pod closed Keith looked at Lance's face for a long time, tracing the curve of his jaw and eyes roaming his features. When he looked behind him it seemed Hunk was doing the same thing, biting his lip anxiously. Keith patted his shoulder, hoping Hunk would understand the sentiment. Hunk looked to him with wet eyes and nodded. It seemed he did. Keith then saw pidge huddled with Coran and Allura over a small screen probably researching the flower vigorously and then there was Shiro who sat on the floor against one of the pods with his eyes closed. He never could guess what he was thinking, face slack and void of emotion even in such a strained and stressful situation. Keith could only ever hope to be like that one day. He didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like Hunk but he surely wasn't able to become stone faced like Shiro either. Keith sighed deeply before walking off into his room hoping to get some rest.

It had been a few days since the incident at the planet with the strange plants. Keith sighed against the glass of a healing pod, fogging it up. He had been sitting by Lances side ever since he woke up the next morning and realized he still hasn't left the cryo pod. It was strange really, Keith felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders yet it didn't feel real. Like he had just disconnected himself from the situation. As if this was all some really fucked up dream he was having. Gods he wished it was. When he heard a tall tell beeping from the machine in front of him Keith scrambled back, Eyes wide at the realization that Lance was almost ready to come out. Once his brain had connected two and two Lance had already stumbled out of the sleek equipment and almost onto him. Keith stood up quickly and held out a hand, "Are you okay Lance?" He said, an ounce a concern in his voice.  
Lance than looked up to him with a huge grin on his face, "Hello~" He practically sang, grabbing Keith's arm and the black haired boy nearly fell right than and there out of shock.  
Thankfully that's when Shiro walked in and perked up at a walking and talking lance, "Lance! are you okay?" Lances whipped his head to Shiro and smiled, though it looked a bit weak, "Of course Boss Man! Why wouldn't i Be?" Shiro shook his head with a smile and a small chuckle, "Whatever you say Lance" That produced a weird look from the other paladin but Keith figured Shiro didn't catch it. Keith raised a questioning eyebrow but sighed and took his arm back none the less. He figured Shiro would help the blue paladin get to food and hopefully some rest, those pods took a lot out of you.  
On his way to the training deck Allura poped out of a different room unexplored by any of the paladins thus far, "Oh Keith!" She exclaimed, "I figured out what the flowers abilities!" From the way she said abilities instead of side effects concerned Keith greatly but he looked to her, all ears. "Its a love at first sight!" She said, a relieved smile on her face, "We know how to break it once hes fresh out of the pod but only then" Keith felt his stomach drop, fuck.  
"He..he's already out" Allura's eyes shot up in surprise, "Who was the first he saw?" He licked his lips, throat suddenly dry, "Me"


	3. Chapter 3

After the revaluation Allura and Keith shared, Lances reaction to seeing his teammate made a lot more sense. From what he could tell Lance was still Lance. Talking to Hunk with excitement on a new meal idea, bugged Pidge about what she was working on and cracked his jokes. However, instead of flirting with the princess- it was Keith. It was really strange at first, having pick up lines directed at him and finger guns in his direction with that infuriating smirk on the blue paladins face, but Keith has started to learn how to block it out. After all it was meaningless and there was no reason to get flustered about it. Yeah he had thought about it and Lance is attractive, especially by his standards, but lets be real. Lance hated him, he was his "Rival" so Keith didn't let the words leaving his teammates mouth go under his skin.   
That started to change though when Lance became more touchy feely. Sure sitting closer to him, he could take that. But when Lance was brave enough to take Keiths hand in his and kiss the top of his gloves all of Keiths thoughts went out the window.  
"W-what the hell are you doing?" Keith said, face turning red. Lance had just winked at him, dropping Keiths hand, and walked out of the training room.  
Ever since the red paladin couldnt get it out of his head.

 

Keith groaned as he sat up in his bed, hair damp with sweat. Another nightmare he assumed. He huffed and stood up, deciding to grab a change of clothes and head to the showers. He wasn't looking forward to breakfast, dealing with lances shoulder brushing his and his teammates amused looks. The worst part is the princess didn't know when this would stop so he'd have to suffer until then. He reached the castles shower room and went into a clean stall for himself. It had a glass door with light blue shower curtains behind them for privacy. He stepped inside and stripped down, leaving his dirty clothes on a small shelf jutting out of the wall. He turned on the water and sighed blissfully at the hot water running through his hair and down his face. He then heard a small gasp from a stall near by. Curious, he leaned closer to the edge of his stall, he didn't notice any other showers on when he came in. after hearing nothing the boy shrugged and squirted the ,what he assumed, is altean 3 in one shampoo in his hair. Once rinsed out and his body clean as well he turned the water off and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels from the over the glass door.   
He froze when he heard a whimper. Shit he had left his bayard in his room, which normally isn't the circumstance but he was distracted by Lance once again. When he heard a small moan he quickly wrapped his towel around his waist and slowly peeled back the curtain.   
He was halfway through opening the glass door when he heard- "Mmm Keith"  
Was that? Was that Lance? Keith shook his head, He had to be imagining this. He slipped out of the stall to walk quietly to the noises. He stopped at a stall where he heard panting inside. It grew faster with small moans accompanying it, "Ah fuck! yes right there!" Keiths eyes widened, Was Lance...? Keith shook his head and gulped, he needed to get out and NOW. He stealthily grabbed his belongings and ran back to his room. He couldn't believe it, Lance was masturbating to him? Surely it was because of that damn flower right? Images of what Lance would look underneath him, small moans leaving his lips suddenly flooded Keith's brain. No non no no. This was not happening.   
He forced his gay thoughts away as he dressed himself, just go to breakfast and itll be fine.   
Once he entered the dinning room he greeted Pidge, Shiro, and Allura and sat down.  
"Ah hello Keith!" The altean princess greeted, "Do you know where Lance is? " Keith shook his head, willing away the previous memories of the boy, "No idea, i went to take a shower" The princess frowned, "He seems to follow you around these days and i havnt seen his this morning"   
Shiro shrugged, "Well he does sleep in late so thats probably where he is"  
"Not recently" Pidge added, "Now he usually helps Hunk with making breakfast" Speaking of the yellow paladin he walked in with two big plates of food and set them on the table. "Good morning Keith! " Before Hunk could say anything else Lance strutted into the room, his hair a bit mused but still a big grin on his face.   
"Hello everyone!" he said as he sat down next to Keith, scooting his chair closer to the red paladin when he decided he wasn't close enough. "Whats for breakfast buddy?" He inquired to Hunk.   
Hunks eyes lit up, "Well! ive decided to try and make alien green eggs and ham!" Allura gave him a puzzled look, "Arnt eggs supposed to be green though?"  
The paladins looked between Hunk and the princess before lance started giggling, "Actually princess on our planet they arnt" She made a small 'o' with her lips before laughing softly. Hunk served everyone's plates and sat down himself. Everyone began to eat and hummed at the deliciousness that Hunk managed even with weird alien ingredients. Keith finished up his plate and stood up. He dropped his dishes in the sink and headed to the training deck, noticing after a few daboshes that Lance was following his course of action.  
Once in the training room Keith formed his bayard while Lance took a seat, watching him intently. Keith gritted his teeth but disregarded it none the less and began level 21 of training. For a while he forgot Lance was there, he was so quiet and attentive that Keith got caught up in his training, not even batting an eye at the boy sitting behind him. About an hour later Keith shut down the training sequence, wiping sweat off his forehead, to find Lance gone. Keith huffed and shrugged going to grab his jacket to notice it missing, weird he swore he brought it with him. He shook his head and walked to the common room, wanting to see what everyone else was up to.  
He enetered the room to find Pidge on her laptop working on something on the couch, he looked to see that no one else had joined her so he decided he would. He sat down next to his teammate, not saying anything just enjoying the company of the other. Thats what he liked about Pidge is that they didnt exactly need to talk in order to enjoy each others company.   
"Is Lance still following you like a puppy?" Pidge asked, not looking up from her screen.  
Keith sighed, sinking into the couch a bit more, "Yeah, he was at the training deck with me but as i left i didn't see him there" Pidge hummed in acknowledgment, "Hes been acting a bit weird lately" Keith snorted, "You don't say? I bet he would love to figure out hes flirting with his Rival" Pidge rolled their eyes, "That's all bullshit by the way"  
He raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Pidge looked to him, exasperated, "The whole "Rival" Thing? fake. Hes just jealous of you" Keith shook his head, "Why? im really nothing to be jealous of"  
"Well considering you were always ahead of him no matter how hard he tried, id say thats why" Keiths frown deepened, ahead of him? they were a team this wasnt really a competition. Pidge noticed the confusion and muttered, "Goddess not you too" before putting her laptop to the side.   
"At the garrison you two were in the same class, he tried to talk to you and you bluntly ignored him. next day it turned out you came in first for the test by 3 points ahead of him. Ever since hes been on a rampage about how you and your gross mullet are his "Rival."" Keith let the information sink in, had Lance actually tried to talk to him? As far as he knew he probably did. Back then Keith wanted absolutely nothing to do with anyone besides Shiro.  
"I can be a bit...distant"  
Pidge raised an eyebrow, "you dont say" they snorted before picking thier laptop back up. 

 

After sitting with Pidge for a bit longer Keith decided to find Lance, he hadn't seen the other for about an hour or two and usually he was up Keith's ass so it was a little concerning. He was walking down a hallway when he noticed a large window sill with the blue paladin curled up on it. His forehead leaned up against the glass and eyes distantly looking out into space. Keith sat onto the window sill across from his teammate.  
"Lance?" He asked softly, Said boy jerked up and looked to Keith as if he just saw him. He pulled a small grin that looked entirely too empty for him, "Oh hey Keith" He replied softly. Keith's expression pulled into a frown, wasnt like Lance to be this distant and small.   
"Are you alright?" He asked after a moments hesitation. Lance's gaze went to his knees and his shoulders grew tense. For a long time Lance didn't say a word, simply just turned his head back to the glass that separated him from the stars. Keith let him have it, he figured if Lance was this quiet and withdrawn there had to be a reason, right? Right when Keith was about to get up, assuming Lance needed time alone, he spoke.  
"I miss home" He said it so softly that the other barley caught it.  
" I don't know if im ever going back" The tremble in his voice made Keith feel helpless, he felt like Lance would break if he were to sit any closer to him. Never once had Keith seen Lance so. So Sad. His eyes were glassy and bottom lip shaking as his fingers gripped his arms, knuckles white. Keith didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't have a family on earth, didn't know what it was like to care for and be cared for for so long. Keith chewed at his lip before setting his hand gently on Lance's knee.  
"I'll make sure you make it back" he said softly, looking at Lance with an earnest expression. Lance's head whipped to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He smiled softly and Keith could tell that this was the first time Lance had been so genuine about it. Lance hiccuped and nodded, "Thank you" He said softly, taking Keith's hand in his own.   
In that moment Keith pain fully realized something, he wanted to kiss Lance. He wanted to see the other boy laugh and smile without a care in the world. He wanted to be the reason why Lance had hope in this god forsaken war. Keith's next thought? He's fucked.


End file.
